Begin Again
by Karina Bancrofti
Summary: Marinette sufre de una ruptura y se siente fatal, pero con la ayuda de las personas correctas se sobrepone a eso y empieza a autoconocerse, en el camino se enamora de Luka, por otro lado Adrien se da cuenta muy tarde de que perdió definitivamente a Marinette: Es Marinette, no tengo duda de ello ahora. — dijo con pesar y la tristeza palpable en sus palabras.


_**Disclaimer**__:_ Los personajes de Miraculous Tales Ladubug & ChatNoir no me pertenecen.

_**Advertencias**__:_ Puede contener OoC's en los personajes, lenguaje vulgar, OC, AU.

_**Aclaraciones**__:_

—lalala — dialogo.

¨_lalala_¨ pensamientos

Lalala narración.

_Lalala _recuerdos

_**Género**_: Romance – Drama

**Nota de Autor:** Bien, tengo mucho con esta idea y por fin la desarrollé, espero les guste tanto como a mi. Adapté la frase de Luka para que tuviera coherencia con lo que ya había narrado. Este lindo OS está inspirado en la canción _¨Begin again de Taylor Swift¨_ así que les recomiendo que la escuchen.

.

.

.

**Begin Again**

_¨Creí que lo único que el amor hacía era romperse, arder y terminar, hasta ese miércoles en aquel café…¨_

_Taylor Swift_

_._

_._

_._

Tenía mucho tiempo de no sentirse amada, tenía mucho tiempo sintiéndose sola, y ella sabía que era su culpa, porque había aceptado las migajas de un amor que no era totalmente suyo.

Marinette sabía que en la cabeza de Adrien había alguien más, siempre lo había sospechado, pero nunca supo quién era. Hasta esa tarde en que decidió soltarlo, ella sabía que merecía a alguien mejor que él, alguien que la quisiera tanto que se sintiera asfixiada, que la llenara de tanto cariño que no pensara en nadie más.

En ese momento se sentía morir, porque él había sido el amor de su vida, pero recordó lo que su abuela le dijo: ¨A veces el amor de tu vida no es aquel con el que te casas y formas una familia…¨

Tal vez tenía razón, pero eso no minoraba el hecho de sentirse totalmente triste, demasiado.

¨El corazón sirve para bombear sangre…¨ O eso fue lo que leyó en aquel libro de la escuela, pero entonces… ¿Por qué sentía que el dolor en el pecho nunca iba a desaparecer? ¿Por qué no podía respirar y las ganas de llorar eran aún mas intensas? ¿Por qué cuando recordaba ese día en la pista de patinaje no podía evitar que le doliera el corazón y evitar que las lágrimas salieran? No tenía respuesta para ninguna de las preguntas.

Fue a partir de ahí que, inconscientemente, comenzó a apartarse de Adrien, de Alya, de todos…

A veces uno necesita un tiempo a solas para recuperar su amor propio, después de haberse enamorado de alguien quien, sabiendo que no la amaba, había aceptado salir con ella. Tal vez Adrien lo hacía para no hacerla sentir tan mal, tal vez si la quería… no como a ella le gustaría, pero de algún modo lo hacía.

Aprender a quererse es difícil, sobre todo si no habías ante puesto a tu ser antes, pero gran parte del primer amor es así de destructivo, él te enseña a ser mejor y a no aceptar cualquier muestra de cariño, cualquier migaja.

Dia a día, paso a paso… Ella fue saliendo adelante, unos meses pasaron antes de poder hablar nuevamente con sus amigos, y fue hasta ese entonces que aceptó que Adrien solo era un amigo más.

Durante ese tiempo se juntó con Rose y Juleka, quienes sin juzgarla la acogieron en sus brazos, la integraron a su grupo de amistades con los cuales salía de vez en cuando. Fue en ese tiempo en que conoció a Luka, el hermano mayor de Juls. No lo veía a diario, pero los pocos días que se lo encontraba platicaban amenamente, él era 2 años mayor, así que era bueno dando concejos, tenía más experiencia.

Aunque había vuelto a hablarle a su inicial grupo de amigos, Luka se había vuelto una prioridad, él había estado durante sus peores días y poco a poco se había abierto un pequeño espacio en el corazón de Marinette. Ella sabia que eso no era amor, era un tipo de amistad extraña y confortante; por su parte, Luka sabía que ella merecía mucho cariño, pero sobre todo necesitaba crecer por si misma, él había tomado el papel de mentor, ella necesitaba que alguien la guiara en su autodescubrimiento, alguien que había pasado por una situación similar y podía llevarla de la mano devuelta a sí misma.

A veces, Luka pasaba por la escuela para ¨visitar¨ a su hermana, pero siempre daba la casualidad de que ella nunca estaba, en cambio era Marinette quien terminaba acompañándolo. Era fácil ver la química entre ambos chicos, o al menos eso opinaba Alya.

—¿Tú crees? —Había preguntado Nino en voz baja, para que solo ella escuchara.

—Es muy obvio, puedo reconocer esa sonrisa…—Le respondió Alya.

—Bueno… Es bueno que encontrara a alguien, después de…

—¡Hey! ¿De qué hablan chicos? —Lo interrumpió Adrien.

—Ha pasado mas de un año, es justo. —Contestó ella, ignorando completamente a Adrien, para después marcharse en dirección de las demás chicas de su salón.

—No era nada importante, Dude*—Le contestó Nino, mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro.

Adrien se quedó viendo en dirección a Alya, quien seguía sin poder perdonarlo, después de su relación fallida con su mejor amiga. Soltó un suspiro y se le hizo extraño no verla con ellas.

—¿Dónde está Mari? —Se preguntó en voz alta.

—Pues, no creo que tengas mucho derecho de saber eso. —Le comentó Plagg desde su bolsillo. —Después de todo, tu la orillaste a dejarte.

Adrien se sintió mal con el comentario dicho por la creatura mágica, tal vez había aceptado salir con ella por miedo a que si la rechazaba hubiera sido una víctima fácil de Hawk Moth, pero después de eso… las cosas se habían complicado, había tratado de ser un buen novio, pero no sentía lo mismo por ella que por Ladybug, y le era difícil no penar en la heroína.

Suspiró al retirarse, debía disculparse bien con ella.

Siendo Chat, se había dado cuenta de que Ladybug había estado muy triste unos meses, pero de pronto un día había llegado con una sonrisa en su rostro, una que no le había visto nunca y fue cuando lo supo, ella se había enamorado de alguien. Paralelamente, había notado a Marinette mas animada, hasta le había sonreído en un par de ocasiones.

Cierto día se armó de valor y habló con ella.

—Mari… ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —Preguntó mientras ella desviaba la atención de Juleka y Rose.

—Claro, ¿Qué necesitas? —Le preguntó.

—Acompáñame un momento…—Le extendió la mano, ella con la mirada se disculpó con sus amigas y fue con él.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó ella, nuevamente.

—Yo solo quería disculparme…—Ella lo vio fijamente, él se sintió desnudo por la mirada tan intensa, se podía leer el _¿por qué?_ En esos ojos azules. —Me comporte mal aquella vez…—No pudo decirlo con palabras.

Ella rápidamente comprendió a qué se refería y con una sonrisa, un tanto incomoda y triste, le contestó.

—No te preocupes…—Soltó un suspiro. —Muy dentro de mí, yo sabía que no era _la chica_ de la que estabas enamorado…—Confesó amargamente.

—Lo siento, no quise…— _¨Jugar contigo…¨_ Pensó a sus adentros.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes…—Le dijo ella con una sonrisa, una que no había visto cuando fueron novios. —Ya no duele, solo es un recuerdo.

Con esas palabras se despidió de él y lo dejó solo, meditando, la vio alejarse como en cámara lenta y sintió que había perdido algo muy importante.

A la salida, pensó en buscarla nuevamente, pero se detuvo, él no _debía_ hacer eso.

—¡Mari! —Pero alguien había gritado su nombre y ahora se volteaba a buscar a quien fuera que lo hizo.

Juleka le hablaba alegremente a Marinette, con un brazo en alto para llamar la atención de la chica.

_¨¿Desde cuándo se junta tanto con ellas?¨_ Se preguntó al verla llegar con Rose, las tres chicas se rieron por algún comentario dicho por Nino, que pasaba detrás del grupo. Adrien se había extrañado de que no hubieran llegado ya por él, nunca tardaban ni un minuto y ahora tenían quince de retraso. Salió a la puerta para verificar la llegada cuando se cruzó con un chico de cabello negro con luces azules, le gustó el estilo del chico en cuestión, pero nunca lo dejarían vestir así.

—¡Luka, llegaste! —Escuchó la dulce voz de Marinette gritando un nombre que él no conocía.

Volteó rápidamente para encontrarse al chico anterior acariciando suavemente la cabeza de Marinette, mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa.

Lo vio pelear con Juleka un poco y pellizcar suavemente la mejilla de Rose, quien se había sonrojado con el acto, pero nada de eso le había importado tanto como el ver que Marinette se iba con él a su casa, verlo en la puerta de la panadería siendo recibido por Tom, el padre de Marinette, como si fuera el mejor chico del mundo… le provocó dolor de estómago.

Nino y Alya lo habían visto todo, pero no lo dirían nada, él era el culpable de eso.

—Sabia que esto iba a pasar. —Le dijo Alya a Nino.

—Aunque no lo quiera admitir… si, yo también. —Le dijo Nino, ver a su mejor amigo así no le gustaba, pero él se lo había advertido muchas veces.

—Adrien acaba de perder a alguien realmente lo quería. —Le dijo mientras tomaba su mano. —Pero siempre te das cuenta cuando ya es tarde.

Nino le dedicó una sonrisa triste, pero rápidamente la cambio para ver de nuevo a su novia.

Adrien se marchó sin dejar de pensar en lo que había visto.

Los días con Luka eran sus preferidos, jugaban videojuegos, su papá (por alguna extraña razón) lo retaba en ocasiones y perdía a propósito, a veces cocinaban juntos, Luka tenía buena sazón para lo salado y Marinette le complementaba con lo dulce. Había días en los que ella tenía que hacer trajes para algún concurso, ya que Luka la había impulsado a meterse a todos los que encontrase ¨Es experiencia¨ había dicho, y él la acompañaba tocándole sus canciones favoritas.

Era notorio el cambio es su personalidad, más segura de sí misma, mas confiada y más autosuficiente.

Adrien comenzó a ver pequeñas similitudes de ella y Ladybug, por momentos pensaba que eran la misma persona, pero rápidamente lo descartaba… le dolía de solo pensarlo.

Después de vencer por décima vez a Mr Pichón, se habían quedado un rato viendo desde la Torre Eiffel la ciudad.

—Últimamente te he visto muy feliz, _My lady_…—Soltó de repente Chat.

De reojo pudo ver la reacción de ella, un hermoso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—No tengo nada especial, Chat, son imaginaciones tuyas. —Le contestó ella, tratando de escucharse seria.

—A mi no me puedes mentir. —Le dijo él. —Te conozco muy bien, Ma… _My Lady_…—Por un momento, ella pensó que le diría por su nombre real, pero Adrien había logrado corregir el error.

—Te confesaré algo…—Le dijo sonriendo y Chat supo que lo siguiente le destrozaría el alma y corazón.

—¿Qué es, _Buggabu_? —Preguntó curioso.

—Mañana tendré una cita…—Y ahí fue cuando claramente escuchó romperse su corazón. —Pero estoy muy nerviosa…—La observó, con esa sonrisa que había visto en Marinette y con un lindo rubor.

—Todo saldrá bien, _Buggabu_, solo sé tu misma. —Le aconsejó mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro de la chica, dándole apoyo.

—Gracias, Chat. —Le respondió ella, dedicándole una sonrisa diferente.

Su anillo dio la última advertencia y él se despidió, pidiendo saber después qué había pasado, ella se despidió de él con la mano y volvió a casa.

Ya en casa, Adrien le sirvió queso a Plagg, con una mueca triste.

—Es Marinette, no tengo duda de ello ahora. — dijo con un pesar y tristeza palpable en sus palabras.

Plagg escuchó la confesión de Adrien y solo ladeó un poco su cabeza, él lo había descubierto de la peor forma posible. El chico se había tirado en la cama y puesto un brazo sobre los ojos.

—Que ciego fui…— se dijo al pensar todo en retrospectiva.

Siempre tenían excusas similares, se ausentaban casi al mismo tiempo, su parecido físico…

Tenía justo enfrente a Ladybug y no lo supo apreciar…

¡La misma había estado enamorada de él y no lo había visto tampoco!

Giró varias veces sobre su cama y se arrepintió tanto de no haber podido amar a Marinette como ella lo merecía, pero en su mente ellas dos eran diferentes personas.

—¡Lo eché todo a perder! —Dijo con la almohada en su cara.

Por otro lado, Mari preparaba su ropa para el día siguiente, le daba ilusión que Luka la hubiera invitado a salir.

Durante las clases se sentó junto a Rose, quien le susurraba consejos, durante el descanso, les contó a las dos que Luka la había invitado a un _café_ muy reconocido.

—¿Vendrá por ti? —Preguntó ilusionada Rose.

—Obviamente, mi hermano es un caballero. —Respondió Juleka.

—De hecho…—Las interrumpió. —Yo le dije que nos viéramos allá.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—Me sentí muy nerviosa y… si. —Dijo derrotada.

—Bueno, aún así no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien. —La animó Rose.

A la salida, corrió a su casa a cambiarse. Se puso ese lindo vestido rojo que había confeccionado para uno de los concursos y con el que había ganado tercer lugar, era muy sencillo, mangas cartas, corte cuadrado y de falda redonda; se puso las zapatillas que su madre le había ayudado a escoger y por último se vio en el espejo, no quería llevar las dos coletas así que se soltó el cabello y lo alisó un poco, se puso una diadema roja, a juego con el vestido, y se sintió lista. Llevó su fiel bolsa con Tikki de pasajera, quien compartía los nervios de la chica. Bajó las escaleras sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas, sus padres la vieron y sonrieron contentos, le desearon suerte y la vieron partir. Tom se sentía muy aliviado de que Luka fuera el _elegido_ por su niña, pues ya habían tenido una plática donde le pedía permiso para cortejarla y, posteriormente, pedirle ser su novio.

Marinette caminó unas cuantas cuadras decidida, pero a medida que se acercaba, empezaba a sentir miedo.

_¨ ¿Y si no iba? ¨_

—Tranquilízate, Marinette. —Le había dicho Tikki desde la bolsita.

Ella tomó aire y se llenó nuevamente de valor, era aun muy temprano, así que no esperaba encontrarlo ahí, pero oh sorpresa.

—Que linda te ves, Ma-marinette. —Le dijo él mientras se acercaba.

Él también había trabajado en su apariencia, traía una camisa azul, un chaleco y pantalones negros rasgados.

—Gracias, Luka. —Le contestó sonrojada.

Le separó la silla y la ayudó a sentarse, el detalle se le hizo tan romántico.

Durante la plática, ella se sintió tan a gusto, tan confiada y comprendida, era difícil no comparar las cosas a como cuando fue novia de Adrien, quien no se comportaba como un novio. Le encantaba ver a Luka reír a carcajadas, disfrutando del momento, era casi hipnótico.

El tiempo que pasó después de terminar la relación con Adrien pensó pestes del amor, no lo entendía, lo único que le había dejado era un corazón roto y muchas lagrimas en su almohada; pero en ese momento, después de terminar de comer y cuando Luka tomó sus manos.

—Eres una chica extraordinaria, clara como una nota musical, sincera como una melodía, eres la canción en mi cabeza que escucho cada que pienso en el amor, y para mi, Marinette, tu eres la definición de amor. —Le declaró él viéndola directamente a los ojos, ella sintió su rostro arder. — ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

La pregunta estaba hecha, él esperaba una respuesta afirmativa, pero aceptaría lo que ella le dijese.

—Si…—Le contestó con una sonrisa, esos habían sido los cinco segundos mas largos que Luka había experimentado.

Ese miércoles por la tarde, sintió que todas las definiciones de amor cobraban sentido.

Y vio en su reflejo, como el amor tenía un nuevo comienzo.

_¨El pasado es pasado...¨_

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

*Dude: significa ¨viejo¨, es una palabra en ingles ¨informal¨ para referirse a alguien de sexo masculino.


End file.
